1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and method of displaying an image using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus including an illumination part which illuminates an external background of the display apparatus and a method of displaying an image using the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image and includes a light source module for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light source module may be a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a set of pixel electrodes, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the set of pixel electrodes and the common electrode. In the liquid crystal display panel, voltages may be applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode to generate an electric field. When the electric field is adjusted, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is adjusted so that a desired image is displayed. The image is displayed by red, green and blue light.
A serotonin is produced in the human body during day time, and converted to a melatonin during night time. The melatonin induces sleep. When a viewer watches a blue colored light in a specific wavelength range for a long time, the melatonin production is suppressed, such that sleep induction in the viewer may be disturbed.